


I Put A Spell On You

by Sparrowsverse



Series: gunXpen [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves Dean behind in Colorado and hitches a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta! Spoilers up to 5x02 of Supernatural. Everything else after that is AU. Smallville up to Season 9, everything else after that is AU.

Tightening the strap to his backpack, Sam adjusted it and continued down the highway.

He'd left Dean behind a few states back and was currently in Minnesota.

At least, that’s where he thought he was. He wasn’t so sure right now. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things these days.

Hell, he was a walking advertisement of ‘what not to do when your brother goes to hell and you get addicted to demon blood’.

Sighing, Sam trudged onwards.

He didn’t know what to do anymore.

Self-detoxing could only go so far. He only contemplated drinking demon blood every third thought now, which was an improvement in Sam’s opinion.

Hearing a car approach, Sam stuck out his thumb and hoped to hell the car stopped.

A purple 1970 Dodge Challenger pulled in front of him and Sam realized he couldn't afford to be picky. Opening the passenger front door, Sam got in. As soon as he closed the door, the car took off like a shot.

“Hey, thanks for stopping,” Sam said and then got a really good look at his driver, “YOU!”.

“Seatbelts, Sammy!” The Trickster grinned. The seatbelt appeared across Sam’s chest and effectively held him in place. “Did you know wearing a seatbelt is forty-four percent more effective at preventing death than riding unrestrained? Which I can totally understand! I mean, in my day, you were lucky if your horse didn’t throw you off!” The Trickster explained.

The radio turned on by itself and House of the Rising Sun by Animals blared through the speakers.

 

Sam sighed. “What do you want, Trickster?”

“What do I want?” The Trickster asked incredulously. He then turned to face Sam; the wheel of the car took over for steering the vehicle. “It’s more or less, what do you want, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Sam… Sammy,” The Trickster shook his head from side to side. “I could make you a Samantha if you’d like.”

“No, thank you.”

“Your loss.” The Trickster shrugged. “You have no idea how fun the female form can be.”

“I don’t want to find out.”

“Bah, crazy kids don’t know what they’re missing out on,” The Trickster complained. “You know, those Enochian Sigils was a pretty smart move on that Angel’s part. But it didn’t stop me from finding you.” He grinned at Sam.

“What do you want?” Sam asked.

“Me? I’m going to play the biggest prank the world will never know,” The Trickster proclaimed. “And you’re gonna help me. Cause frankly Sam, you’re on your own and I’m your only hope...or was that Obi-wan?”

“Obi-wan,” Sam corrected.

“Ah, thanks!” The Trickster smiled. “Knew that big brain of yours wasn’t completely destroyed by demon blood, which by the way, Sam, wasn’t a smart move.”

“You’re lecturing me on what’s not a smart move?”.

“Pot calling kettle black I know,” The Trickster shrugged. “But I know what I am and it’s in my nature. You, you’re just human with a little extra flavour. All squishy and chalk full of mental powers.” He then really looked at Sam. “Sure you don’t want to be a Samantha? That way you’re extra squishy.”

Sam winced. “I’m sure.”

“Oh well,” The Trickster sighed.

“What are you going to do to me?” Sam asked. “Whatever it is, you better leave Dean alone!”

“Dean has his own bit to play and it’s far away from us,” The Trickster explained. “Well, it’s time to go bye-bye, Sammy!”

“Wait! What?” Sam cried out.

The Trickster snapped his fingers and Sam sagged into unconsciousness in his seat.

Materializing a bag of Reeses Pieces, The Trickster popped a few of the candies in his mouth. Tilting his head, he changed Sam into Samantha. Giggling, he changed her back into Sam and turned his eyes back to the road.

Placing his hand above Sam’s head, he concentrated and a blue marble materialized in his palm. Clenching his fist around it, it was turned into a necklace which The Trickster placed around his own neck.

“I’m not ready for Ragnarok yet, Sammy,” The Trickster stated seriously. “I like this world too much and if I have to remove your memories to keep you and the world safe, then sorry kiddo, I choose that.”

The purple Dodge Challenger disappeared from the Minnesota highway and then reappeared on a new stretch of road.

Eying the sign, The Trickster grinned.

“Welcome to Metropolis.”


End file.
